


Деймонверс

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daemons, Деймоны, Небольшое АУ/кроссовер в каноне, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия зарисовок по «Первому мстителю» и «Зимнему Солдату», всё как в каноне, с тем только допущением, что здесь у людей есть деймоны.<br/>«Деймон - проявление души человека в трилогии Филипа Пулмана “Тёмные начала”. Деймоны существуют отдельно от людей в форме животных и представляют сущность своих обладателей, наиболее яркие черты их характера.» (хорошая справка лежит на вики https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Деймон) Знать канон Пулмана не обязательно.<br/>Рейтинг не ставлю, потому что еще не известно, что планирует автор :) Пока что все отношения на уровне канона.<br/>Оригинал: emilyenrose.tumblr.com/tagged/daemonverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эйлса долго не может выбрать окончательный облик...

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, автор не планирует продолжать серию.

Эйлса долго не может выбрать окончательный облик.

Ничего вызывающего, если только она не злится. Обычно птицы — воробьи, голуби, чайки — быстрые и зоркие. Стив думает, она остановится на какой-нибудь из них.

— Нет, — уверенно говорит Баки. — Не на этих.

— Я не могу понять, — говорит Эйлса, когда Стив спрашивает её об этом. — Я не могу понять, что чувствую, — она оборачивается небольшой бурой кошкой, проскальзывает вокруг его ног, садится и принимается горделиво вылизывать лапы. — Я решу, когда захочу.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив.

Ему четырнадцать, почти пятнадцать. Среди ровесников он последний, чей деймон ещё не принял окончательный облик. У Баки Долли уже два года как стала большой собакой с серым мехом, светлым на самых кончиках, и тёмными глазами, от взгляда которых становится не по себе. Она — сибирская хаски, если верить теологу из церкви, который должен разбираться в таких вещах. Её низкий рык не раз и не два заканчивал драки, в которые ввязывался Стив, и Баки даже не нужно было вмешиваться самому. У Долли довольно пугающий вид. Если ты хоть немного знаком с ней и Баки, то знаешь, что она просто лапочка, но, думает Стив, видимо, что-то в глубине человеческой души просто не любит вид всех этих зубов.

Эйлса пробует облик разных собак, на пару недель остаётся большим жёлтым ретривером. Стиву кажется, что ей вполне подходит, но она не согласна.

— Это не то, — говорит она. — Я пойму, когда всё будет правильно.

— Ты не собака, — говорит Долли.

Она лежит, опустив голову, развалившись у Баки поперек ног, и от летней жары дышит немного тяжелей обычного. Стив едва не вздрагивает от звука её голоса. Долли очень редко говорит, даже с теми, кого знает давно. Эйлса свободно болтает со Стивом, когда Баки рядом, иногда даже одаряет самого Баки словом-другим, но у Долли с Баки всё умение очаровывать людей досталось последнему. Долли тихая.

— И я так не думаю, — говорит Эйлса.

Она превращается в воробья — один из её любимых обликов, в нём она может вспорхнуть Стиву на плечо и клювом теребить ему волосы.

— Выбери уже хоть что-нибудь, — не выдерживает Стив.

— Эй, отстань от неё, Стив, — говорит Баки. — На всё хорошее нужно время.

 

***

 

В день, когда он хоронит маму, Стив ввязывается в драку с парнем в три раза больше себя и деймоном-волком. Как и всегда, Эйлса взмывает в гневе в ту же секунду, когда Стив срывается, но вместо её обычных обликов для битвы — бульдог, тигрица, дракон — Стив слышит неведомый дикий крик и видит, как она проносится мимо него и бросается прямо на волчью морду быстрым, как молния, разводом из длинных перьев и острых когтей. Узкий переулок слишком мал для такого размаха её крыльев.

В этот самый миг он понимает, что она больше никогда не сменит облик.

Она не помещается у Стива на плече.

Баки почти давится воздухом, когда видит её.

— Это что, _орёл?_

— Тебе подходит, — говорит Долли с усмешкой в голосе.

Эйлса прихорашивается.

— Я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда наши американские товарищи говорят здесь «орёл», они имеют в виду лысого орла (он же белоголовый орлан) :) Например: http://u.to/ROKPCA


	2. Когда Стив вываливается из аппарата с Вита-лучами...

Когда Стив вываливается из аппарата с Вита-лучами, он ошеломлён не столько болью, сколько отсутствием боли. Даже та, которая мучила его годами, ушла; каждый вдох глубокий и сильный; ему кружит голову от этого. Эйлса затихла, поражённая, а Эйлса _никогда_ не затихает. Стив нечаянно встречается взглядом с деймоном-волком агента Картер, Кориэдейсом. После стольких лет с Баки и Долли Стив хорошо разбирается в собачьих выражениях. Кориэдейс ухмыляется ему по-волчьи в восхищении, а агент Картер протягивает руку и касается его груди, будто не может поверить своим глазам.

Сидящая на верхушке аппарата Эйлса вдруг расправляет крылья и издаёт победный крик.

Она взлетает в воздух — взмах её огромных крыльев поднимает сквозняк в закрытом помещении, колышет бумаги на столах — и тяжело приземляется Стиву на плечо. И впервые после того, как она приняла окончательный облик, Стив не прогибается под её весом, только морщится, когда она вцепляется когтями. Он знает, что она тяжёлая, он может почувствовать, что она тяжёлая, но — не настолько тяжёлая, чтобы не удержать её на плече. Это тело может с лёгкостью нести вес орла. Эйлса запрокидывает голову и выводит радостную трель. Она не сидела у него на плечах с тех самых пор, когда он был ребёнком, а она — воробьём. Растущая улыбка агента Картер схожа с ухмылкой её волка.

Стив не думая поднимает левую руку, всё ещё не отрываясь от глаз агента Картер, и Эйлса переходит на неё, распушая перья, прежде чем сесть. Она помещается на его руке идеально.

— Боже мой, — шепчет один из политиков, словно _вот теперь_ они поверили, что трансформация случилась на самом деле.

Она _случилась_. Стив и его деймон годами вызывали смех своим очевидным несоответствием, и внезапно — он обводит взглядом лица, которые смотрят на него в изумлении — никто не смеётся. Они — пара.

А потом появляется агент «Гидры», и больше нет времени об этом думать.

 

***

 

— Я изменился? — спрашивает Стив позже.

— Изменился? — Эйлса склоняет голову. — Больше ничего не болит, — отвечает она, подумав немного. — Раньше всегда было больно.

Она говорит о нездоровье и болезнях — их нет. Но похоже, она не считает, что Стив изменился в остальном, а уж она бы знала. Она снова запрыгивает ему на плечо и поворачивает голову, чтобы потеребить Стиву волосы золотым клювом.

— Не делай так, — говорит Стив, но всё равно наклоняется к ней.

Это ещё одно из воспоминаний их детства, и она давно так не делала. Это приятно.

— Не портить тебе причёску? — спрашивает Эйлса. В её голосе звучит восторг. — На случай, если _Пегги_ захочет поговорить с нами?

Стив не забыл волчью ухмылку Кориэдейса.

— Ага, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Может быть. Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — Эйлса вдруг смущается. — Вовсе нет.


	3. одинокий спасатель (с лысым орлом)

Когда Стив выпрыгивает из самолёта глубоко на территории врага, ему в голову приходит немного бредовая мысль, что вечер как-то уж очень отклонился от его планов. Эйлса складывает крылья и пикирует вниз рядом с ним, её крик уносит ветром. Всего несколько часов назад она величаво позировала у него за головой на представлении для измученных и упавших духом войск, и вот…

Он нарушает приказ, тянет за собой Пегги и Говарда навстречу опасности, сбегает в каске девочки из подтанцовки и со щитом в руках. Если он выживет, проблем у него будет по горло. Но отменить сделанного уже нельзя, а хоть бы и можно было — он бы не стал. Только не когда Баки где-то там.

Если он всё ещё там.

Стив снижается на парашюте и скрытно пробирается к базе «Гидры», прислушиваясь, не едут ли грузовики. Эйлса, чужеродное среди европейской природы создание, бесшумно следует за ним с дерева на дерево.

Стив не позволяет себе даже думать, что Баки может не быть в живых.

Он жив. Он жив. Он просто обязан.

 

***

 

Иногда Стиву снятся кошмары, что он опоздал всего на несколько минут. Что зоркий орлиный глаз Эйлсы не заметил, как невысокий человек с деймоном-змеёй в спешке убегают прочь. Что Стив поддался первому порыву и бросился за ним, а не остановился заглянуть в комнату, из которой тот выбежал.

Баки привязан к столу, изворачивается всем телом под ремнями, он тихо повторяет свой личный номер, и лицо у него мокрое от слёз. Он выгибается так сильно, насколько позволяют тугие ремни — в сторону дальней стены, отчаянно тянется туда.

И когда Стив видит его, он больше ни на что не обращает внимания. Он срывает с Баки оковы и помогает ему встать. У Баки шок на лице, и он еле стоит.

— Долли, — говорит он, —  _Долли_ , — повисая на плече у Стива и пытаясь добраться до другого конца комнаты.

Эйлса поднимается в воздух и вскрикивает в гневе — и Стив наконец замечает большие клетки из проволоки.

Держать человека и его деймона вдалеке друг от друга — уже само по себе пытка. Комната немного больше расстояния, на которое Баки и Долли могут отдалиться друг от друга, Стив знает его почти так же хорошо, как своё и Эйлсы. Как только он это понимает, он сразу же подхватывает Баки на руки — сейчас не до его гордости, ему _больно_  — и несёт через комнату; он чувствует, как по телу Баки проходит волна облегчения, когда он снова оказывается внутри их с Долли предела. Эйлса пронзительно кричит от ярости и когтями дёргает замок правой клетки, хлопая крыльями, чтобы удержаться в воздухе. Стив укладывает Баки на пол — он не может стоять, лишь невыносимое желание оказаться рядом с Долли придавало ему сил до этого — и пытается освободить её. Он сжимает навесной замок своими сверхсильными пальцами и просто тянет. Металл рвётся в его руках.

Баки с трудом приподнимается на руках, а Долли вырывается наружу серой вспышкой и опрокидывает его на спину. Он издаёт слабый звук, похожий на всхлип, и прижимает её к себе. Стив смотрит в сторону, пока они держатся друг за друга: Баки зарывается лицом в серый со светлыми кончиками мех, и под его пальцами он расходится полумесяцами. Есть вещи между человеком и его деймоном, которые не для посторонних глаз.

Вместо этого Стив осматривает клетки. Обе достаточно большие, чтобы удержать крупного деймона или даже человека. На правой видны вмятины — там, где Долли билась о стенки, пытаясь выбраться. Клетка слева пуста.

В узком промежутке между ними установлено что-то странное — какое-то устройство. От него исходит такое же слабое синее свечение, как от некоторых орудий «Гидры». Стив подходит ближе, и Эйлса устраивается на его плече, нервно распушая перья. Устройство выглядит как гильотина, между клетками поднят нож. Край лезвия сделан из незнакомого металла и тускло светится.

— Не нравится мне оно, — говорит Эйлса ему на ухо. — Пойдём отсюда.

Стив кивает. Он пришёл сюда спасти Баки, и этим он и займётся. Он оборачивается, и Баки уже стоит на ногах, Долли прижимается к нему боком, будто всё как обычно. Баки переводит взгляд со Стива на Эйлсу и обратно.

— Стив? — говорит он.

Он снова смотрит на Эйлсу с удивлением. Она совсем такая же, как была в Бруклине.

Стив говорит:

— Я думал, ты умер.

— Я думал, ты меньше, — говорит Баки, и Долли фыркает в такой родной собачьей усмешке.

 

***

 

Позже Стив рассказывает Говарду об устройстве на базе «Гидры». Говард слушает его описание, как металлическое лезвие слабо светилось, и хмурится.

— Похоже на вибраниум, — говорит он. — Хотел бы я знать, где нацисты смогли столько его раздобыть. Я думал, он весь у нас.

— Есть идеи, зачем нужна такая штука?

Говард пожимает плечами, но лицо у него мрачное. Затем он о чём-то вспоминает, и его глаза загораются.

— Кстати, о вибраниуме…


	4. haven’t felt like this, my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название отсюда:  
> Прослушать или [скачать It's Been a Long, Long Time бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/10205640zBic) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

Стив находит Баки в баре — он пьёт виски в одиночестве, вместо того чтобы поднимать тосты за Капитана Америку в компании остальных спасённых пленников «Гидры». Долли лежит у его ног, голова покоится на лапах. Она совсем не реагирует, когда Эйлса приземляется и неуклюже подходит к ней, чтобы легонько толкнуть в бок, здороваясь. Не реагирует и Баки, хотя дома он даже в самые мрачные времена находил силы посмеяться над тем, как глупо Эйлса выглядит, когда ковыляет по полу, как курица. Стив начинает беспокоиться ещё сильнее. Он садится на стул рядом с Баки и говорит:

— Привет.

— Капитан Америка, — говорит Баки, растягивая слова.

Прежде чем Стив успевает что-нибудь ответить, Эйлса вопросительно чирикает Долли, и та резко поднимается и щёлкает зубами у самого её клюва.

— Долли! — одёргивает Баки.

Эйлса неловко подпрыгивает — здесь слишком тесно, чтобы взмахнуть крыльями — и забирается Стиву на плечо. Она съёживается и топорщит все перья, словно говоря, как ей всё равно, что делает Долли.

Баки подавленно смотрит на Стива.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Она немного на взводе.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Стив.

Он почти добавляет: «мы понимаем», но если подумать, он в этом не уверен. Он чувствует, насколько Эйлса встревожена — по тому, как сильно она впивается когтями в его плечо. Он никогда раньше не видел Баки таким.

Долли оседает обратно на пол, закрывает морду лапами и скулит.

— Я знаю, девочка, — тихо говорит Баки. — Я знаю.

Стив может только беспомощно смотреть.

Баки поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Он заметно встряхивается. И ослепительно ему улыбается.

— Так значит, — говорит он, — вступил в армию.

Стив притворяется, что не слышит вымученных ноток в его голосе.

— Ты уехал. Надо было чем-то себя занять.

И Баки вдруг расслабляется.

— Стоит нам хоть на пять минут оставить тебя, Роджерс, — начинает он, — и ты уже что? Господи, дай мне силы.

Это старый знакомый тон — «ты полный болван»; Баки отчитывает Стива чаще, чем даже его собственная мать когда-то. Всегда отчитывал. С невероятным облегчением Стив закатывает глаза и ухмыляется, готовый к привычной перебранке, как Долли вдруг выпрямляется и садится, а вокруг воцаряется тишина.

Он оборачивается.

В дверях стоит Пегги, Пегги в красном, рядом с ней величественной серой тенью — Кориэдейс.

Она заходит внутрь, красные губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда она смотрит на Стива, и только он один слышит, как Эйлса шепчет взволнованно и радостно: _«Вот это да!»_ Пегги приближается, и Кориэдейс хищной походкой следует за ней; они оба великолепны. Стив забывает, как думать, потому что она выглядит на миллион и пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить _с ним._

Он отвлекается настолько, что несколько минут не замечает, как происходит что-то странное. Пегги, Баки и Стив ведут, как ему кажется, совершенно обычную беседу, с тем лишь удивительным отличием, что Пегги более любезна с ним и менее заинтересована в Баки, чем это принято у красивых женщин. Эйлса сидит на плече у Стива, восхищённая происходящим. Но вот внизу…

Кориэдейс крупнее Долли, сантиметров на тридцать выше в холке, длиннее и более сухощавый, с плотными мышцами под серым мехом и мощной челюстью. Люди иногда говорили, что Долли похожа на волка; Стив осознаёт, что они, пожалуй, никогда не видели настоящего деймона-волка, потому что рядом с Кориэдейсом, несмотря на весь свой размер, силу и острые зубы, она бесспорно всего лишь собака. Они осторожно ходят друг вокруг друга. Долли скалит зубы. Кориэдейс почти до оскорбительного спокоен, но он вышагивает круг за кругом и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

Крайне неприлично привлекать внимание к тому, что чьи-то деймоны странно себя ведут. Люди всё же не совсем властны над ними. Стив замечает, как посетители бара вежливо отводят глаза. Он пытается сосредоточиться на разговоре с Баки и Пегги. Они оба ведут себя так, будто ничего нет. Они оба _улыбаются._ Стив не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём? — говорит Баки, и он вроде как флиртует с Пегги, так что Стив совсем не понимает, почему Долли рычит и прыгает вперёд.

Кориэдейс ловит её за загривок, бережно встряхивает пару раз и бросает на пол.

Долли прячется у Баки за ногами, а Пегги говорит, смотря только Стиву в глаза:

— Своего партнёра.

 

***

 

На следующий день Стив пытается обсудить с Баки потасовку деймонов. Баки делает вид, что не знает, о чём речь. Долли тоже ничего не говорит Эйлсе.

Стив не давит на них. Им всем и так есть о чём волноваться.

Идёт война.


	5. и никогда не коснёмся земли

С тех самых пор, как Эйлса приняла окончательный облик, она была очень осторожна с чужими деймонами.

Она большая, она пугает, всё в ней говорит: хищница. Люди с деймонами-мышами, птицами и кроликами сразу начинают нервничать, когда видят её. Это было то, в чём Стив и Пегги поняли друг друга с первой же секунды: Кориэдейс тоже пугает людей, пожалуй, даже больше, чем Эйлса. Чтобы избежать этого, он обычно остаётся тихим и сдержанным. Иногда Стив видел, как он и Пегги наоборот пользовались этим, когда парным тяжёлым взглядом сбивали спесь с офицера, позволившего себе грубость, или наводили страх на новобранцев, заставляя тех замолчать. Кориэдейс не единственный деймон-волк, которого Стив видел в армии, — говорят, что воины и волки созданы друг для друга, — но он среди них самый большой. Единственный самец.

Стиву повезло, что ему не приходится делать ничего подобного (и он знает, что это удача). Вместо этого Эйлса притворяется, что она меньше и несерьёзней. Она приземляется и ходит вразвалочку вместо того, чтобы летать. Она беззаботно щебечет и чирикает с каждым встречным. Она дурачится.

— Роджерс, у тебя не орёл, а клоун вместо деймона, — однажды сказал полковник Филлипс.

Когда Стив разъезжал с выступлениями, Эйлса была любимицей всех детей. Она играла в догонялки с их постоянно меняющими облик деймонами, позволяя им выигрывать в половине случаев, и к тому времени, как Капитан Америка покидал город, большинство из них были орлами. Стив знает, что Эйлсе, несмотря на её размер и горячий нрав, не нравится пугать людей. Она умеет заставить их улыбаться.

После сыворотки Стиву пришлось делать что-то похожее. Он быстро понял, что угрожающий язык тела, который он натренировал, чтобы люди перестали недооценивать хилого парня, у человека размеров Капитана Америки вселял в них страх. Ему пришлось вспоминать, как держал себя Баки — уверенный, но не агрессивный, дружелюбный, ничем не угрожающий. Девочки из труппы ему очень помогли: они были танцовщицами, они понимали, как говорить без слов, и когда он попросил, они с радостью показали, как можно выразить «ой, простите» всем телом, а не только лицом. Стив помнит, как смеялся, когда Стелла Джейн изобразила походку Стива, Сурового Парня, как она затем подняла брови и сказала: «А теперь смотри, как надо…»

Капитан Америка и его деймон оставили себе немного суровости — для представлений. Но Стив и Эйлса ведут себя скромно. Они совсем не страшные. Они никогда не хотели никого обидеть даже случайно.

Это было до того, как Баки сорвался в пропасть.

Стив знает, что теперь они пугают людей.

Эйлса больше не строит из себя клоуна, больше не сидит на плече у Стива, разбавляя шутками любой разговор. На совещаниях штаба она выбирает место повыше и замирает там, не издавая ни звука. Охотница, в любой момент готовая сорваться по команде. Стив слушал, как по ночам она шептала: «Если бы я поймала её… если бы я только поймала её».

Если закрыть глаза, он всё ещё видит это: Долли выскальзывает из хватки Эйлсы, и Стив не успевает поймать Баки за руку. Он всё ещё слышит пронзительный крик Эйлсы, когда она складывает крылья и ныряет за ними; всё ещё чувствует вспышку своей и её боли, когда она удаляется на их максимум, а поезд мчится вперёд, унося их всё дальше.

Они пугают людей, оба, своей неподвижностью, своей скорбью, своей яростью. Они пугают людей. Стиву всё равно.

Они не остановятся, пока не сотрут «Гидру» с лица земли.


	6. мы созданы, чтобы жить

Выпрямляясь, Стив оценивает расстояние и понимает, что сможет допрыгнуть, — допрыгнет, он обязан, Эйлса уже в воздухе, — и Пегги зовёт его по имени и затем целует.

Всё происходит внезапно; и так же внезапно его окатывает жаром, когда Стив не знает, что делать со своей замершей на весу рукой, и безо всякого предупреждения в неё толкается тёплая голова. Его пальцы автоматически сжимают плотный серый мех. Это Кориэдейс.

_Кориэдейс._

Стив чувствует его невероятный размер и силу, тепло и волну дрожи, которая проходит по всему телу Пегги от этого прикосновения; у него кружится голова. Поцелуй заканчивается, Стив и Пегги смотрят друг на друга, а Стив все ещё трогает её деймона. Он с неловкой нежностью проводит пальцем по густому меху на затылке Кориэдейса, и тот остаётся совершенно неподвижен. Он не отстраняется. Стив вдруг чувствует потрясение Эйлсы, её смятение и полнейший восторг.

Пегги улыбается ему широкой и сияющей улыбкой.

— Вперёд! — говорит она.

— Вперёд, — эхом вторит Кориэдейс.

Стив никогда прежде не слышал его голос. Он глубокий. Мягкий.

— Я тебя целовать не буду, — вставляет полковник Филлипс, чей деймон-бульдог ни капли не впечатлена происходящим.

Стив возвращается назад в мир: машина, самолёт, Красный Череп, _война._

Он прыгает. Он идёт вперёд.

 

***

 

После сражения, после того, как Красный Череп пытается подчинить себе тессеракт и с криком исчезает вместе со своим деймоном-леопардом, на самолёте становится тихо. Рассерженный шум двигателей отдаляется на задний план, уступая место холодной как лёд тишине. Когда не на что отвлечься, приходит слишком много мыслей.

Стив уже знает, что они должны сделать.

Он был бы рад, если бы у него не осталось столько времени, чтобы думать об этом.

Эйлса приземляется на панель управления и складывает крылья. Он поднимает руку и рассеянно поглаживает двумя пальцами её гордую голову, пока говорит по радио; она нежно толкает клювом его ладонь. Ему отвечает Пегги. Звук её голоса как нож в сердце, и Стив благодарен.

Он слышит, что она вот-вот заплачет, когда они договариваются о свидании. Он продолжает говорить, потому что так лучше, чем быть одному. Он вспоминает голову Кориэдейса под своей рукой, красивые сильные руки Пегги и её короткие ногти. Эйлса издаёт горестный клёкот. Никто никогда не прикасался к ней. Они бы позволили Пегги. Пегги могла бы.

У Стива есть шанс выжить. Он хочет жить. Он надеется, он молится, что сыворотка каким-то образом его спасёт, сыворотка, которая дарила ему один подарок за другим. Позволит ему жить. Позволит ему не умереть здесь. Он обещает Пегги не опаздывать, и он не врёт; они с Эйлсой обмениваются взглядами, и она спрыгивает с панели к нему на колени, Стив обнимает её одной рукой. Он мог бы взять парашют, они могли бы выпрыгнуть из самолёта в любой момент. Говард бы их нашёл. Клуб «Аист», не вздумай опоздать. Они могли бы жить.

У них есть всё, _всё,_ ради чего стоит жить.

Но Стив знает: если они не справятся… Если после всего, что случилось — после поезда, признания Золы и их спешной атаки; после того, как Стив прыгнул, в одиночку сразился и победил; после поражения Красного Черепа, — если они не справятся _сейчас_ , если план Шмидта несмотря ни на что сработает…

Тогда смерть Баки была напрасной.

Это выбор Стива, и он молит Бога, чтобы жить, но он не боится умереть.

В последнюю секунду он обеими руками изо всех сил прижимает к себе Эйлсу — Эйлсу, которая исчезнет, когда он умрёт, и прямо сейчас это кажется худшим из всего, самым страшным. Он пригибает голову, чувствует, как перья касаются лица, и ему не стыдно за свои слёзы.

Затем он чувствует лишь холод.

Затем ничего.


	7. где каждый знает, как тебя зовут

Кое с чем Стив и Эйлса выбирают разобраться единовременно, не растягивая: Стив не знает, будет так больнее или нет, но работа на Щ.И.Т. требует собранности, поэтому он выделяет время между заданиями для… прочего. Для того, что нужно сделать.

Стив знает — потому что искал эту информацию, — что тело Баки так и не было обнаружено. Альпийские ледники поглощают мёртвых на годы и века, временами выплевывая тысячелетние трупы. Настоящая могила Баки — недосягаемо глубоко под толщей ледяной реки. Первое время Стиву даже некуда пойти, когда ему нужно вспомнить его. На Арлингтонском кладбище есть небольшая мемориальная доска с именами Баки и Долли, но Стив был там только однажды; она установлена рядом с (немного по-дурацки ныне) пустой могилой Капитана Америки. Стив полагает, мало кому из людей выпадает возможность увидеть, где их похоронили. Сверху на его надгробии высечена фигура Эйлсы с расправленными крыльями; она лишь коротко взглянула на это и горько рассмеялась у Стива над ухом, что полностью описывало его чувства.

Кажется глупым платить за проход в музей, да и практически невозможно сохранить инкогнито с таким легкоузнаваемым деймоном, как Эйлса — пара человек всегда замечает его, как бы он не пригибал голову и не сутулил плечи, а весь персонал наверняка уже его запомнил. Но им хватает такта ничего не говорить, когда он приходит и какое-то время стоит перед военной записью с Баки: живым, весёлым и смеющимся над шуткой Стива — Стив хочет помнить его таким.

— Я скучаю по Долли, — тихо говорит Эйлса однажды, когда они стоят и смотрят.

На выставке нет удачных фотографий Долли — деймоны не всегда выходят на плёнке как надо. Есть её модель, но она не совсем верная — слишком много от волка и недостаточно от собаки; Стив ничего не сказал и не собирается.

Он ещё помнит, как Долли с Эйлсой всё время меняли облики, когда Стив и Баки были детьми. Они перепробовали всех знакомых животных: собак и кошек, крыс, мышей, голубей, воробьёв, чаек. Долли обычно укоризненно смотрела на выкрутасы Эйлсы, когда та оборачивалась обезьянами, тиграми и драконами размера ради; но однажды она превратилась в медведя — больше, чем Баки в свои восемь лет, и они все смеялись тогда от души. Она была тихая, Долли, но она знала, как их рассмешить.

— Я тоже скучаю по ней, — говорит Стив.

По ним обоим, он скучает по ним обоим, словно у него дыра в самом центре груди.

 

***

 

И всё равно даже это по-своему легче ещё одной вещи, которую делает Стив. Должен сделать. Баки и Долли больше нет, но Стив слышит голос Пегги: _«Не отнимай у него права на выбор»,_ и по крайней мере он знает, что Баки погиб не зря. Они с Эйлсой могут оплакать его с честью, с гордостью даже — за то, что были друзьями хорошему человеку.

Пегги ещё здесь. И это ужасно.

Кориэдейс совсем старый и весь седой; его глаза слезятся в те несколько раз, когда Стив вообще их видит. Обычно он спит, свернувшись. Без него Пегги с трудом держится, теряет нить разговора снова и снова, хотя Стив и видит, с каким упорством она сражается с затуманенным сознанием, чтобы остаться с ним. Она всегда радуется, когда снова видит Стива. Иногда два или три раза за встречу радуется, когда снова видит его. Три — это плохой день.

Он всё ещё помнит с кристальной чёткостью каждую деталь их единственного поцелуя, её страстный и нежный рот, плотный жёсткий мех Кориэдейса под своими пальцами.

— Эйлса! — однажды восклицает Пегги с радостью и удивлением.

Эйлса коротко чирикает и подпрыгивает ближе, Пегги поднимает иссохшую ладонь, но останавливается. Её рука дрожит на весу.

— Это правда ты? — говорит она.

Стив склоняет голову.

Эйлса издаёт жалобный перелив и отвечает:

— Это я. Мы вернулись.

— Вы вернулись, — говорит Пегги, и тянется рукой вперёд, и останавливается в нерешительности.

Эйлса расправляет крылья.

Стив не может смотреть, как кончиками дрожащих пальцев Пегги осторожно проводит по длинным блестящим перьям Эйлсы. Ему не нужно смотреть. Он всё чувствует. И это именно так, как они всегда себе представляли — правильно. Он сдерживает слёзы. Пегги шепчет:

— Какая она красивая, Стив, — и опускает руку.

Когда он снова может поднять лицо, глаза Пегги закрыты. Она спит.

Стив и Эйлса бесшумно уходят.


	8. лети крошка лети

В розоватом свете раннего утра, пока Стив совершает пробежку, Эйлса кружит над водой тёмной точкой: сначала над Зеркальным прудом, затем к Потомаку в несколько медленных ленивых взмахов крыльями. Она на самом краю расстояния, на которое они могут удалиться друг от друга; этого достаточно для жгучей боли, которая сливается с тем, как горят мышцы Стива — приятного мало, но им всё равно. Они пытаются расширить эти границы. В двадцать первом веке некоторые военные проходят специальное обучение, после которого им хватает выносливости разделяться со своими деймонами на расстояния, о каких и подумать нельзя было; Стив видел агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые выдерживали почти километр. Они с Эйлсой не говорили об этом, но он знает, что они оба подумали об одном и том же: если бы они умели такое в 1945-ом в Альпах, если бы Эйлса могла опуститься совсем немного ниже, чтобы поймать Долли до того, как Баки упал за ней…

Когда он спросил Фьюри, тот весьма категорично ему отказал, а Наташа прищурилась, посмотрев на него, и сказала только: «Не надо», но от них не убудет, если они не узнают, и они не могут помешать Стиву и Эйлсе попытаться сделать это самостоятельно. Эйлса парит на восходящем потоке тёплого воздуха; чем выше она поднимается, тем сильнее их обжигает болью. Стив сжимает зубы, заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Слева! — бросает он парню, которого сейчас обгонит.

Его деймона не видно поблизости — вокруг есть ещё несколько бегунов, немало собак, пожилая женщина, которую Стив оставил позади немногим раньше, бежала рядом с лошадью. Возможно, мышь или крыса где-нибудь у него в толстовке. Когда он обгоняет его, боль от разделения на долю секунды превращается в слепящую агонию и тут же затихает, когда Эйлса сходит с круга и резко снижается, почти скользнув Стиву по волосам, прежде чем выбрать другое место и начать всё заново.

Солнце поднимается, и Стив успевает пробежать мимо парня в толстовке ещё несколько раз. Он улыбается, когда на третий ему в спину доносится крик. Когда он заканчивает пробежку — он мог бы и ещё, но в этом уже нет смысла, они с Эйлсой слишком вымотаны, чтобы удалиться друг от друга как следует, — он замечает, что тот парень развалился под деревом, тяжело дыша, и подходит к нему, чтобы представиться. Он либо извинится, либо оставит всё шуткой, смотря как пойдёт.

Выясняется, что извинений не нужно. Сэм — его зовут Сэм — поднимается, пожимает ему руку, улыбается.

— А это Эйлса, — Стив поворачивает голову в ту сторону, где она устроилась на ветви дерева.

— Мы поняли, — говорит Сэм, и так как Стив уже смотрит вверх, он замечает, как в небе появляется что-то тёмное и быстро снижается, тёмное оборачивается коричневатыми перьями, а деймон Сэма вдруг резко падает вниз и не сбавляя скорости проносится мимо Эйлсы, едва не сбив её.

От возмущения Эйлса срывается за ней. Стив ладонью прикрывает глаза от бликов на воде, а Сэм смеётся.

— А вот и матч-реванш, — говорит он. — Можете готовиться продуть всухую.

Стив ухмыляется и не спорит. И так уже очевидно, насколько это неравная гонка. Эйлса крупнее и намного сильнее в воздухе, и она всегда была быстрой, особенно над водой, — но деймон Сэма может летать вокруг неё кругами. Что, в общем-то, и делает. Когда Эйлса почти ловит её, она с потрясающей точностью меняет направление, подныривает Эйлсе под живот и устремляется назад, проносясь над головами Стива и Сэма в деревья за ними. Под идеально выверенным углом она пролетает через узкий просвет из ветвей, но когда Эйлса пытается сделать то же самое, она чуть не врезается в дерево. Она тут же возвращается к Стиву и устраивается, съёжившись, на его плече, делая вид, что ничего не было. Стив сжимает рот, сдерживая смех, который грозит вырваться наружу.

Парой секунд позже деймон Сэма появляется из-за деревьев и приземляется Сэму на голову.

— Так, нет, вот это не круто, — говорит он и поднимает руку, чтобы она пересела на неё.

Теперь её можно хорошо разглядеть, и Стив видит, что это сокол. Её перья пестрят серым и коричневым.

— Это Редвинг, — представляет Сэм. — Она любит немножко посоревноваться.

— Да ладно? — говорит Стив.

— Подруга, ты на виражах как кирпич, — сообщает Редвинг Эйлсе полным презрения тоном.

Эйлса обиженно топорщит перья и коротко чирикает Стиву на ухо. И почему-то именно после этого Стив больше не в состоянии сдерживать смех. Начав, он уже не может остановиться, и это так здорово. Он не помнит, когда последний раз видел, чтобы Эйлса играла с другим деймоном, просто играла; может быть, ни разу после того, как упала Долли. Он не позволял себе осознавать, как же они скучали по этому. Сэм широко улыбается им обоим, и когда Стив начинает смеяться, Эйлса немного успокаивается. Она поворачивает голову, немного склонив набок, чтобы метнуть взгляд на Редвинг, ещё раз чирикает и робко соглашается:

— Ну да, я такая.

Оказывается, Сэм — ветеран, бывший спасатель. Он и Редвинг, должно быть, проходили ту подготовку по разделению. Стив не спрашивает об этом. Есть вещи, о которых не спрашивают — это он знает.


	9. не останавливайся

Стив внимательно слушает инструктаж: заложники, спасательная операция. Он всегда рад заданиям такого рода, можно даже сказать, горд выполнять их, начиная с самой первой базы «Гидры». До Индийского океана, тем не менее, не добраться моментально даже на новейшем самолёте Щ.И.Т.а. Сидеть без дела ему не нравилось никогда.

— Жди быстрее, — шепчет Эйлса.

Он не фыркает, хотя ему хочется.

Наташа бросает на него взгляд и ухмыляется, будто всё равно услышала. Её деймон неторопливо приближается к ним. Он достаточно похож на домашнего кота, чтобы обмануть тех, кто невнимателен, и ведёт себя как он же. Он запрыгивает на узкий ряд из подголовников сидений и идёт по ним к Эйлсе, склонив голову набок, в приветствии выводя круги поднятым хвостом. Эйлса неловко переступает лапами и отодвигается подальше.

Стив совершенно точно знает, что Наташин деймон — не домашний кот. Он не уверен, кто он на самом деле, — Наташа не сказала ему, а он не спрашивал, — но в Бруклине он сделал немало быстрых набросков уличных кошек, пытаясь ухватить их движения, и обычные кошки не бывают такого размера или такого телосложения. Слишком длинные ноги, череп не той формы. И то, как он движется, и слабый блеск его глаз в тусклом бортовом освещении. У Стива мелькает мысль, что этот хищник вовсе не одомашненный. Прежде всего потому, что деймоны-кошки не тревожат Эйлсу.

Он встречается взглядом с Наташей. Она улыбается ему. Её деймон прекращает донимать Эйлсу, спрыгивает вниз, трётся об ноги Наташи и забирается к ней на колени. Она чешет его за ушами. Стив не знает, как его зовут. Он слышал, как Наташа называла его десятком разных имен в зависимости от того, кто из агентов Щ.И.Т.а был рядом. Он понимает, что и сам бы не знал этого, если бы Наташа не решила позволить ему знать. Рамлоу уверен, что её деймона зовут Коззик, и Стив не стал его разубеждать, хотя это, возможно, было бы неплохо с его стороны.

Рамлоу и его питбуль Геда стоят рядом с пилотом. Рамлоу — он… Стив не сомневается, что Щ.И.Т назначил его на это место отчасти потому, что Стив может работать с таким человеком: смелым, стойким, практичным, знающим своё дело. Он легко может представить себе, как Ник Фьюри и остальное начальство обсуждают этот вопрос, возможно, даже изучают досье Воющих Коммандос, пытаясь выяснить, какая команда поддержки лучше всего подойдёт их суперсолдату.

Он почти наверняка уверен, что Рамлоу должен был занять место Баки. У него даже деймон — собака. Было бы мелочно не любить его за это. Не он ведь так решил.

Эйлса говорит, Геда славная.

Когда они добираются до своей цели, Стив рад наконец занять себя чем-то. Он отдаёт указания Наташе отключить двигатели, Рамлоу — освободить заложников. Он и Эйлса прыгают первыми.

К парашютам они даже не прикасаются. Стиву он не нужен, а Эйлса умеет летать.


	10. живой души не разглядеть

Чёрный силуэт сливается с тенями на фоне ночи — вот что видит Стив, когда наконец догоняет его. Во взгляде, брошенном поверх его собственного щита, нет ни проблеска жизни. Над головой хлопает крыльями Эйлса. В квартире Стива остался истекать кровью человек, заслуживший его уважение, а деймон-леопард этого человека ревностно кружит у его тела, не находя себе места от страха.

— Слишком темно, — говорит Эйлса, когда снайпер исчезает.

Днём она могла бы подняться в небо и выследить его — ничто бы не укрылось от орлиных глаз, пока светит солнце.

— Знаю, — Стив кипит от гнева, но не подает виду.

— Я не заметила его деймона.

Деймон мог бы им поведать хоть что-нибудь. Хотя, сказать по правде, Стив не знает, какой деймон должен быть у наёмного убийцы. Хищник. Быстрый, смертоносный и незаметный. Скорпион, змея, паук…

— Кошка, — тихо говорит Эйлса.

Стив кивает. Проще простого не обратить внимания на кого-то вроде Наташиного деймона — не заметить пятнистую, как тёмный камуфляж, фигуру или же принять за простую уличную кошку.

— Либо тренировка разделения, — добавляет Эйлса.

— Профессионал, — говорит Стив.

Он ни секунды не сомневается, что эта встреча была не последней.

 

***

 

— Волк, — говорит Наташа. — Если верить слухам.

— Но? — уточняет Стив.

Эйлса устраивается у него на плече и склоняет голову набок, буравя Наташу самым пристальным своим взглядом. Та долгое время ничего не отвечает, но в конце концов рассказывает. Задание много лет назад. Идеальный выстрел. Она показывает шрам и шутит о нём, так что Стив тоже отвечает шуткой. Ему кажется, он знает Наташу достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, как она на самом деле относится к такому провалу.

— Ты ничего не сказала о его деймоне, — говорит Стив, когда она заканчивает.

— Было плохо видно, — отвечает она. — Хотя по размеру не дотягивает до волка.

— Это была собака, — говорит её деймон.

Стив по-прежнему не знает ни его имени, ни кто он на самом деле — только догадывается, что какой-то из подвидов дикой кошки. И уж точно Стив ни разу не слышал его голос.

— Может быть и собака, — Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Нет. Это была собака, а не деймон, — его слова звучат как отголоски старого спора. — Мне лучше знать. Это была собака.

— Она не вела себя как животное, — говорит Наташа.

— И как разумное существо она тоже себя не вела, — её деймон яростно машет хвостом — он расстроен. Это означает, что и Наташа чувствует то же самое, хотя по ней невозможно этого понять. — Не могла она быть разумной. Остаётся одно — это была собака.

Стив переводит взгляд с Наташи на её деймона.

— И что дальше? — говорит Эйлса, когда молчание затягивается.

Наташа медлит, но всё же отвечает: 

— Мы знали, что там будет снайпер. Айрик шёл за ним. Мы бы не дали ему выстрелить, но что-то набросилось на Айрика со спины и попыталось вырвать ему горло.

— Собака! — поправляет (Айрик?) её деймон.

Стив обменивается взглядом с Наташей. Ни одно животное не станет нападать на деймона. Большинство даже близко не подойдёт.

— Я не знаю.

— Зато я знаю, — бормочет Наташин деймон.

Он обвивает лапы хвостом. Уши у него плотно прижаты к голове.

— Если это и в самом деле был деймон Зимнего Солдата, — говорит Наташа, — то с ним что-то очень сильно не так.

— Отлично, — говорит Стив. — Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, с чем имеем дело.

— Призрак-убийца и его жуткий деймон, — добавляет Эйлса с той же усталой безнадёжностью, с которой когда-то произнесла: «Армия. Из космоса». Она пушит перья, переступает лапами на плече у Стива и неожиданно спрашивает: — Айрик — это твоё настоящее имя?

Наташин деймон подёргивает усами — один раз, другой — и наконец отвечает:

— Иногда.


End file.
